This invention pertains to a system for treating water containing substances or organic solvent containing substances that is small-scale, simple and very effective, using a gas permeable, water permeable sheet, that can dehydrate or remove solvent, dry and incinerate biological waste with a large organic solvent content or water content or sludge or sludge-form that is recovered from water containing substances, machine wash (run-off) liquid waste and storage tanks from chemical apparatus, waste water treatment apparatus, sewage and waste disposal processes, and substances such as sewers, rivers, lakes, marshes, harbors, stocked ponds or cisterns.
Previously, there were problems such as using things like a filter press, belt press or drum type suction dehydrator for filtering and dehydrating water containing substances such as sludge that were recovered from chemical apparatus, waste water treatment, drying, incinerating, sewage, and waste disposal processes and sewers, rivers, lakes, marshes, harbors, stocked ponds or cisterns, because of the expense of these, and the necessity of using a specific drying apparatus for drying the previously dehydrated sludge.
Disposal by reclaiming is a common practice for final disposal of industrial waste, but is unusually complex for dehydration of 85% or less that necessitates the use of dehydration apparatus. As in the prior art, for things like waste water treatment and industrial waste water treatment facilities due to requiring a water content of 85% or less by dehydration when incinerated by disposal standards by reclaiming in practice, and the requirement of a reclaiming disposal after incineration treatment by public or private disposal incineration facilities being left to the industry for dehydrated sludge was a problem. Currently, diffusion of combined treatment layers is advanced such as waste water treatment being possible at the source generating the waste water, but requiring another dehydration and incineration is a problem during conveyance to a waste disposal facility by vacuum curing by storage in a storage tank for sludge that is output from a sludge concentrating apparatus with sludge treatment being further complicated in practice.
These inventors applied for:
(1) Japanese Patent Application No. H10-193773, xe2x80x9cWaste Disposal System Using Waste-Holding Pouch to Waste-Holding Pouchxe2x80x9d;
(2) Japanese Patent Application No. H10-254512, xe2x80x9cWaste Water Treatment Method and Its Treatment Devicexe2x80x9d;
(3) Japanese Patent Application No. H10-268924, xe2x80x9cFloatation Elimination Recovery Treatment Method on Water Surface and Its Treatment Apparatusxe2x80x9d;
(4) Japanese Patent Application No. H10-340973, xe2x80x9cA Waste Water Combined Treatment Cleaning System and Its Combined Treatment Washing Apparatusxe2x80x9d; and
(5) Japanese Patent Application No. H11-76433 xe2x80x9cSludge Treatment System and Its Treatment Apparatusxe2x80x9d, for solving these problems with methods and apparatuses that draw out a long unwoven fabric that is wound in a roll and that filters, dehydrates and dries by carrying water containing substances like sludge on it.
The above methods and apparatuses and unusually effective for many combined treatment of sludge, cohesive treatment sludge, fluid oils that float on the water surface and plankton (red tide), but the drying period is long due to the wringing after filtering being inadequate for water containing sludge of the one part, and sludge that comes off the sheet in drying processes for water containing items, and the soot elimination in exhaust gas that is output from incineration processes of dried sheet sludge is a problem.
Unusually harmful substances such as dioxin are byproducts due to incineration methods for water containing waste such as sludge and slurries, and the possibility of preventing the byproducts by raising the incineration temperature is well known; however, the complexities for increasing the incineration temperature by a small-scale, simple incineration apparatus is a problem.
Objects of the invention are to provide a process and apparatus for treatment of water containing waste like sludge or biological waste or organic solvent containing waste, of any kind or substance, which can continuously be removed with a long unwoven fabric sheet, and simple filtering, dehydration and drying can be done with removed substances being carried on the fabric sheet, wherein the removed substances do not come off the fabric sheet during elimination. Another object of the invention is to provide a method and a small-scale inexpensive apparatus that can perform simple elimination of substances such as soot of exhaust gas or flue gas.
An apparatus and method are provided by this invention for solving the aforementioned problems.